Tommy and Gaz: Is this Love?
by nicktoons841
Summary: When worlds collide, Tommy Pickles and Gaz Membrane meet. Is this love? Couples: TommyxGaz, KimixZim


Tommy and Gaz: Is This Love?

In the IZ world, Dib and Gaz were sitting on the kitchen table. Everything was quiet expect for maybe the clock ticking and finger tapping. Then, Dib couldn't take it.

"That's it! I can't take it! How long we've been in here!" he yelled.

"Three minutes. And if you'll let me win this game, I won't have to beat you up." Gaz replied.

"You know, I wonder what's Zim doing right now..." we cut into Zim's underground lab as he is working on something. Gir was there too.

"Ooh, master! What is it?" Gir asked. "It's a portal, Gir. This can let me travel the world and universe if it can!" Zim replied. "I'm gonna use it and spy on Dib and Gaz."

"Gaz? Why her?"

"Well, um...well..." Zim stubbeled.

"Ooh, you're in love with her, aren't you?" Gir teased.

"Gir! Irkens to not love! They hate! Everything around them they hate!"

"Even me?" Gir made his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, mostly everything. And stop doing that! Now, hand me that wrench over there and the portal will be complete. Used with the best Irken tectnology." Gir handed Zim the wrench and the short Irken was then done with the portal. "There. Now, are you happy."

"No. I want tacos!" Zim rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's see it works." Zim turned it on. Blue and purple lights went on, but the portal did nothing else. "Darn! Curses. Well, I'm gonna leave now."

"Me too." Zim and Gir left the scene. After they did, they didn't know the portal got connected to the AGU! world.

Meanwhile there, Tommy, Chuckie, and the rest of their friends were hanging out as usual. They were outside, walking.

"Do you guys got the strangest feeling something strange is gonna happen today?" Dil asked.

"You always think something strange will happen." Tommy replied.

"Besides, it's a beautiful day, we should enjoy it." Kimi said.

"Yeah, you're right." Tommy looked at Kimi dreamly.

"Oh, boy." Phil rolled his eyes. Tommy woke up back into reality.

"Um, if you guys need me, I'll be back at my house!" Tommy ran back to his place. Chuckie then gave a weird look. Back at the Pickles' residence, Tommy ran up to his room. "Man, what do I say? I know Chuckie says so, but I just wanna..."

Suddenly, Tommy got sucked into the portal, making him disappear from the white light.

Tommy opened his eyes and found himself in Zim's underground lab.

"Where am I? Why do I feel so strange?" he asked. Tommy looked around and saw lots of tectnology. "Wow. It's just like the basement, only more advanced. I better ask the owner where did he get this stuff.

Tommy got into the elevator went got upstairs. Then, Gir showed up his dog form.

"Hi there!" Git greeted.

"Dogs aren't supposed to talk..." Tommy said to himself. "Hey, do you know how to get out?" Gir pointed to the front door. "Thanks, I think." Tommy shut the door and Zim (in his alien self) appeared.

"Gir, how many times I have to tell you? Don't talk to humans!" Zim yelled. "Who was that anyway?"

"A purple-headed kid." Gir replied.

"Gaz?"

"Yeah, I think that's her."

"How did she get in here? Unless..." Gir shrugged and left the scene.

Outside, Tommy was walking around. He saw many pointy houses and things.

"Wow, what a world." he said. Then, he bumped into someone. "Um, sorry." he saw a goth girl with purple hair like him. "Hi."

"Hi. Just don't bump into me next time, got that?" the girl snapped.

"Fine, just don't let me get near you." Tommy was about to walk away.

"Wait! Maybe I got it wrong. The name is Gaz Membrane."

"Tommy Pickles." the two kids shook hands. "Nice...town you live in."

Gaz scoffs. "Whatever you say." Gaz leaves. Tommy looks at her dreamly somehow.

Gaz returned to her home and closes the door and sighs.

"Man, everyone here is so much an idiot. I wish I meet someone who isn't so...moronic. Or annoying like my brother Dib." Gaz said with a sigh as she gets ready to go up to her room.

"Hey Gaz."

"Speaking of the devil," Gaz said annoyed as she turned to face her brother. "What do you want?"

"Do you know that kid?" asked Dib pointing out the window.

Gaz looked and sees Tommy trying, in vain, to hide.

'What does he want?' thought Gaz. She went out of the house and confronts the boy. "Okay, what do you want now?"

"Oh. Sorry. I, uh, didn't know my way around town like you do. So I figured I could asked you to..."

"If you're looking for a tour, forget it!" snapped Gaz. "I don't do tours."

"Sorry. I just got here to this world and all and..." Tommy notices something in Gaz's pocket. "Is that a video game player you got?"

Gaz notices and reply, "Yeah. It's a Game Slave. Why?"

"You must be into video games, huh?" Tommy asked.

Gaz smirked. "Game champion. No one could beat me."

Tommy laughed. "Well, I have to say that I am a expert in beating other kids in games as well. Heck, I betcha I could beat you at a game."

Gaz gave him a look. "Want to put your money where your mouth is?"

"You're on!" Tommy said smiling.

Later...

"I got you!" Gaz smirked as she button smashed on her Game Slave.

"Oh no you don't! Tommy said back as he too button mashed on another Game Slave that Gaz owns. Tommy and Gaz are playing a fighting game via game link.

Of course, Tommy isn't an expert at this game, not the game he's used to anyway, and Gaz won the match.

Tommy groaned. "One more game."

"Oh come, you've lost 15 times already. Give it a rest." Gaz said rolling her eyes.

"May as well." Tommy said with a sigh putting a Game Slave down. "I am better at making movies than video games anyway."

Gaz quirked an eyebrow. "You're a director?"

"Yep! I made some movies, though not all are in movies! In fact, with the way you looked, you should be in pictures." Tommy told Gaz.

Gaz blushed. No one has ever told her that before...people are often too scared to do so. But this is the first time she met someone like Tommy. "Thanks," Gaz replied. "You have to be a great director to filmed me, handsome too."

This caused Tommy to blushed as well.

The two talked as if they became friends all of the sudden. They don't know that Dib is looking in, looking shocked and confused at the same time.

'Did my sister made a friend?' thought Dib.

Back in Tommy's world...

"I'm sorry, kids. I haven't seen Tommy since this morning." Didid said, speaking to Dil, Chuckie and Kimi outside Tommy's house.

"Are you sure? He said if we need him, he'd be here." Kimi replied.

"And I need to speak to him. He was acting weird, unlike you, towards Kimi earlier." Chuckie replied.

"Sorry. Still haven't seen him." Didi said with a shrug.

"Suspicious." Dil said in a sing-song matter.

"Come on. It's not like he just disappeared and ended up in another universe." Chuckie told Dil.

Suddenly the same portal from appeared from Dil, Kimi, and Chuckie in it, and they disappeared in a white light.

The kids opened their eyes and found themselves in the same old lab.

"Spoke too soon, Chuckie!" joked Dil.

"Where are we?" Kimi asked confused. "Who do we feel so strange?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAB?" The kids turned and sees an green alien with a robot giggling like an idiot.

"Whoa, an actual alien! They said is was crazy, but I was right all along! Even if this is another world." Dil said.

"Um, ignore and alien and robot in FRONT OF YOU!" Zim yelled.

"Will you stop doing that?" Chuckie plugged his ears.

"NO! Gir, get them!" Gir's eyes glowed red and attacked them. Luckily, the kids dodged his attacks and Gir being stupid.

"Look, a way out!" Kimi pointed to the elevator. They went inside just in time.

"NO! CCUUUUURRRRSSSSSSSEEEE YYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUU!" Zim roared.

Kimi, Chuckie and Dil finally reached outside the door.

"That was nuts!" Chuckie exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's do it again!" Dil said.

"No way!" Kimi snapped.

Inside Zim's lab...

"Computer, why didn't you stop them!" demanded the small, Irken alien.

"You didn't tell me to stop them." the computer replied. Zim growled.

Back at the Membrane house...

"Wow," laughed Gaz in amazement. "This is the first time I actually met someone who isn't annoying or try to bored me. You're a cool guy, Tommy."

"And you're cool girl. Beautiful, too." Tommy added. This caused Gaz to blushed.

"Well, I guess there isn't much to do except...want me to show you around?"

Tommy is surprised. "I thought you don't do tours."

"I know, but I want to get to know you better. Plus, that annoying brother of mine Dib is watching us right now." Gaz said, turning to the direction of her door angrily.

Dib yelped and runs out before Gaz calls back her security robots.

"Is he like around you?" Tommy asked.

"Only when I'm in a bad mood. You just got lucky. So how about it?"

Tommy smiled. "Well, I want to check out the place before I go find a way back home so...why not?"

"Great! It's a date!" Gaz said happily.

Tommy is surprised once more. A date? With a girl he barely knew, yet felt attracted to?

"All right!" Tommy said excited.

Outside, Dib breaths a sigh of relief. He can't believe what he just saw. He also not aware that he is standing outside Zim's house.

"Did my sister just made a new friend?" Dib asked in disbelief. "She never has any friends. That new kid must be behind it."

Dib hears some laughing and see three kids coming out of Zim's house.

"That was cool! I got to come back here some other time!" An orange-haired kid said excited. He stops as he looks around. "A new universe! I knew it!"

"I guess we should find Tommy." An asian girl responded.

"But how?" The geek with the orange hair asked.

'Who are they? Are they with that new kid?' thought Dib. He decides to investigates. Sooner or later, he will find a reason for Gaz's strange behavior.

Dib then goes up to the three kids.

"Hey, do you know a guy named Tommy?" he asked.

"You mean Tommy Pickles?" the Asian girl replied.

"Yeah, purple hair."

"That's Tommy, all right." the geek said. "You seen him?"

"Are you kidding? He's inside with my sister." the four look from the window and Tommy and Gaz go outside. They hide in the bushes and the two friends leave for their date. Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, and Dib appear from the bushes after they left.

"Yep, that's him."

"By the way. I'm Dib, an paranormal investigator." Dib introduced.

"Wow, I wanted to be one my whole entire life!" Dil agreed.

"By the way, that's Dil. I'm Kimi, and that's my step-brother, Chuckie." Kimi said.

"Hey, do you believe in aliens?" Dil asked.

"Of course! I've been trying to prove Zim that my whole life! OK, not my whole life, but ever since he walked in the classroom." Dib replied.

"Wow. How do you know he's an alien?"

"Because, green skin, strange things happen around him only I see! When are people gonna start to believe in me!"

"I know. You're saying makes it perfect sense. Don't worry, I believe you."

"You do? Wow, I've never had someone believe me before."

"Um, guys?" Kimi interrupted. However, Dib and Dil ignored her and went off talking about stuff.

"Great, first Tommy, now Dil? Who's next?" Chuckie asked.

"So, it looks like a have another Dib." Zim said holding binoclars. "But that Kimi girl, she's so...so..."

"Ooh, the master is in love!" Gir teased.

"Gir, I am not in love with an Earth monkey! Now, put your dog costume back on!"

"But, it is on."

"Oh, right."

Back on AGU world...

"Anyone seen Chuckie, Kimi, and Dil?" Angelica asked the others in the park.

"Not sure. We haven't seen them since they decided to go check on Tommy. I hope they are alright." Lil said with a sigh.

"I wonder what's the deal with Tommy early? Chuckie was suspicious of home for some reason." Susie said.

"Something to do with a possibility of him having a crush on Kimi." Phil said.

"I see."

"Man. This is boring." sighed Angelica annoyed. "I wish something would happened!"

As if to grant Angelica's wish, a portal appears and it sucks the kids right in and disappeared.

In the IZ world...

Tommy and Gaz were having a great time on their tour of town or date as they put it. Of course, it seems that Gaz isn't quite the popular kid or no one is that interested in them as they didn't make pals along the way. But Tommy decided that the date should be in private so it works.

"Great town you have so far, though I think the people here are kinda..." Tommy begins to say.

"Stupid. Yeah, you get used to it. I was hoping to moved away from this dump one day and go to a town that doesn't have this stupidity." Gaz said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Listen, I'm getting hungry."

Gaz smiled. "Good, I know this great pizza place. You're buying?"

"Do I ever." Tommy said holding out some cash.

"Good! You're buying!" Gaz said pulling Tommy with her.

'She may be demandish, but boy, is she hot.' thought Tommy with a dreamly smile.

Tommy and Gaz went inside a place called Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Many kids were jumping on a guy that was in a pig costume.

"Wow, that guy in the costume is..." Tommy turned to Gaz. "um, nice."

"Thanks, I guess. Remember, you're buying. I'll just find us a seat." Gaz said. Tommy nodded and went up to the cashier.

"Hi, I would like two pizza pies to stay." said Tommy to the cashier.

"OK, that'll be $9.95." the teen worker replied. He took Tommy's money and gave him the pizzas. "Thank you for choosing pizza hog."

Pickles left with the pizzas and saw Gaz, waving to him.

"Over here." she signaled. Tommy came over and setted down the pizzas on the table.

Meanwhile, Susie, Angelica, Phil and Lil were in Zim's lab, too.

"Great, I feel ugly and I look ugly!" Angelica yelled.

"I thought you were ugly." Phil said. Angelica growled.

"Hey, who else is down here!" a voice boomed. An alien and a robot came in.

"Well, looks like Dil was right." Susie said.

"Get out, NOW!" the alien yelled. "Gir, get them!" the robot, Gir, eyes turned red and attacked the four.

"Get this thing off me!" Lil shouted.

"Hey, get off us." Phil said.

"Okay-dokey!" Gir said and stopped attacking them. Zim smacked his head.

"OK, alien jerk! Tell us where our friends are!" Angelica demanded.

"Eh?" Zim confused.

"Come on! Where are our friends you kidnapped, you insane alien!" yelled Lil.

"Computer, trapped them!" Zim yelled.

Suddenly a cage is dropped over the kids, trapping them.

"There, that should keep you until you answer my questions. I don't know what you're talking about but I will soon find out!"

Zim laughs as he and Gir left the lab.

"So, does anyone know any tunes to helped us passed the time?" Phil asked.

Meanwhile...

"Wow. This is so much fun!" laughed Tommy as he plays a few games with Gaz near the play corner.

"Told you you would like it." Gaz said with a smile.

The two kept on doing this for a while. When they're done, they left and painted the town red (not literally though). They go to some of Gaz's favorite places and some Tommy picked out. Although Gaz finds them dorky at first, Gaz grew to like them. One of them is karaoke bar where Tommy got Gaz to get on stage and sings. At first she was nervous but eventually she sings. To Tommy's surprise and delight, Gaz sang beautifully. In fact, Tommy's the only one who even pay attention to her (everyone else either did something else or don't care).

Later on, the two are in the park sitting on a bench. Gaz sighs happily as she looks at Tommy.

'Man, Tommy is so incredible. I haven't met anyone like him until now.' thought Gaz.

'Gaz is so beautiful. And despite her bad girl look, I managed to make it through and brought out the nice person within. She is so great.' thought Tommy.

Nearby, Dil and Dib are spying.

"So what's going on?" Dil asked puzzled.

"I still don't get it. Gaz is not the one who usually makes friends and she's the mean one in our family." Dib said with a frown.

"You don't supposed she is hypnotizing Tommy so she can make him her slave."

"Don't be ridiculou...don't look now! They are holding hands!"

Too late, Dil has looked. Tommy and Gaz hold hands much to their shock.

"She is brainwashing him!" yelled Dil in shock.

"I really have a nice time tonight, Tommy." Gaz said with a sigh.

"Me too. Your town is great despite some weird parts." said Tommy chuckling. "And tonight is kinda beautiful."

"Yeah."

"And you sang beautifully earlier." Tommy added.

Gaz blushed. She looks at Tommy with something in her eyes: pure love.

The two looked at each other in some sort of trance. They begin to leaned forward about to kiss.

"NO!" Tommy and Gaz stopped and sees Dib and Dil running their way. The two jumped as Dib and Dil tried to tackled Gaz, but failed and landed on the ground hard.

"Dil?" asked Tommy surprised.

"Dib!" growled Gaz in annoyance.

"Tommy." Dil said with a smile.

"Gaz." said Dib with a gulp.

"Dib, what are you doing here!" Gaz demanded.

"I must agree with Gaz. What is he and you, Dil doing here?" Tommy added.

"Saving your lives?" Dil replied.

"That's no excuse!" Gaz snapped.

"Gaz, this is my brother, Dil." Tommy introduced. Dil waved nervously.

"And, this is my brother, Dib. Who knew we had brothers?" Gaz asked Tommy.

"I donno. Who cares?"

"Um, wanna sleep in the guest room tonight at my house?"

"Sure. Anything." Tommy and Gaz left holding hands and had Dib in shock.

"Oh, come on! Come on!" he yelled. Then, Zim (in his human disguise) and Gir came over to him.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Dib and his new friend fell down." he said.

"Ah ha! You must be the alien!" Dil shouted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, no you don't! There will be one day when we prove you for you one day! ONE DAY!" Dil yells.

"Yeah, whatever." Zim walks away not really paying attention to what Dil said.

"Hi ya!" Gir waved and tagged along with the green-skinned disguised kid.

"These people don't really pay attention to us, don't they?"

"That what was I was trying to say." Dib said.

Tommy and Gaz walked over to the Membrane house.

"So, I guess I'll show you the guest room then." Gaz said.

"Gaz, there's something I wanna tell you. I like you. More then a friend. I mean, beyond that gothic look at yours, you have a nice heart. You're excellent at everything, even singing." Tommy explained.

"You just said that. And, I like...love you too, Tommy. You're handsome, smart, and much more great then these other people."

"I know, I know." the trance came to them again for the kiss until a voice interrupted them.

"Gaz? What do you think you're doing?"

"Dad! I was just um,..." Gaz stopped as her dad looked around Tommy (since he did float from his computer thing).

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"Tommy Pickles." Tommy replied.

"Great. Gaz, show him to the guest room. I'll be finding the cure for the common cold." the computer shut off. Gaz and Tommy were walking to the guest room.

"Who was he?"

"My dad. He's always busy. We only do things one day a year. One day a year."

"Sounds like your depressed."

"Heck, no kidding. Here's your room." Tommy went inside it and Gaz left.

"I wish I can help her..." Tommy said to himself.

Meanwhile, Kimi and Chuckie are walking along the park too, until Kimi bumps into Zim.

"Hey, watch it!" Kimi yelled.

"You watch it, disgusting Earth pig!" Zim snapped.

"Disgusting Earth pig? Never heard of that one." Chuckie remarked. After a look in the eyes, Zim and Kimi helped each other up at the same time. They brushed off the dust on them.

"Um, sorry for saying that." Kimi embarrassed.

"Um, me too." Zim also embarrassed.

"Ooh, Zim's on love!" Gir teased again. Chuckie was surprised the dog can talk.

"Tell me, where do you live?" Kimi dreamly.

"I don't know, I forgot." Zim replied dreamly.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"OK." Zim chuckles a bit and Kimi joins in as well as they leave, ignoring Chuckie and Gir.

"Um, Kimi! Get back here! His skin is green!" Chuckie yelled but Kimi still didn't hear him. Dib and Dil came over.

"Is that..." Dib started.

"Yep. That's Kimi with some creepy green guy." Chuckie replied.

"No! That's the alien, Zim!"

"Yeah! WHAT KIND OF TWISTED ROMANTIC THING IS THIS!" Dil yelled.

"I like nachos!" Gir stupidly.

"We gotta go something about this." Dib said frantically.

"First, we gotta deal with my brother and your sister first. I mean, it's cool Tom would fall for someone but only from my universe!" Dil said.

"Right. Think of the space continunity problems! Besides that, my dad, though I am not sure, may get upset."

"Okay, so it's agreed?" Dil asked Dib.

Dib nods. "We break them up the next day."

Meanwhile...

Once Kimi and Zim are done with their walk, they return to Zim's place. Zim rarely bring any humans home unless they are hostages. So this is a first for him.

"So you live here by yourself?" Kimi asked looking around.

"No, I got my...parental figures. But they are out right now." Zim explained.

"I see. So what is Dib so upset about anyway?"

"Dib doesn't liked me. He always claims that I am some sort of alien." Zim said, rolling his eyes though he knows it is true. "I just ignore him."

"Tell me about it. If I wanted to ignore someone, I just do what I usually do: practice some karate." Kimi agrees.

"Kar-ate?" Zim asked puzzled.

"Sure. It is like fighting as a ninja, a warrior."

"Warrior, eh?" Zim asked interested all of the sudden. "Is this...ninja a warrior of Earth?"

"Yes." Kimi said puzzled.

Zim nodded. "Okay. Be right back..."

Zim then left the room then makes an exit to his lab. He goes straight to his computer.

"Computer! Get me any info on ninja." Zim ordered.

"At once." The computer looks up any info on ninja including some videos. Zim is astounded at how ninjas are performing on them.

"Incredible! They can beat down anyone in minutes!" Zim said in thought. He then smirks. "Maybe...since Kimi say she's a ninja, she must be powerful. Therefore, if I could controlled her and make clones of her, I can take over the Earth just in time for the Irken Empire to take it over!" Zim laughs madly then paused. "Though I feel guilty all of the sudden." He paused, then shrugged. "Oh well.

He went back to laughing.

So, the next day, Tommy and Gaz were walking to school, holding hands. Dib and Dil were watching them fromt he bushes.

"So, I think since my sister is in a lower grade, you'll be in her class. Tommy will be in my class. We spy on them both during. Then, we'll both meet at lunch. Got it?" Dib asked.

"Exactly!" Dil replied. At the school, Tommy and Gaz went to their classes, but not without saying good-bye.

"I guess we'll see each other at lunch." said Tommy.

"Yeah." Gaz then kissed Tommy on the cheek and left, him blushed. The goth girl did a bit, too.

In Ms. Bitter's class, Tommy and Kimi were being introduced.

"Class, I would like you to meet some more horrible students. There namesare Tommy Pickles and Kimi Finster." she said coldly. Then, the teacher pointed to a random student. "You! You're going into the underground classroom!" the student screamed and he disappeared, only leaving the desk. Tommy sat in it. Ms. Bitters pointed to another random student. He disappeared like the last one and Kimi sat in the desk.

Zim then looked at Kimi dreamly.

"Get ahold of yourself, Zim!" he said snapped back into reality. "I need to get Kimi and bring her in my underground lab. I'll just tell her it's my basement."

"Zim, stop talking to yourself and pay attention!" Ms. Bitters snapped. "That goes the same for you, Dib."

"Fine. But, Zim! He's an actual alien! Just look at him!" he yelled.

"You're crazy!" a girl student said and Dib got back into his seat.

"Great, just what I need, another Dil." Tommy thought sarcastic.

Kimi stared at Zim for a moment.

"Despite the skin contidion, Zim's kinda seems like a nice guy. I just hope he'll..." Kimi trailed off in her mind.

At lunch, Tommy and Gaz were sitting at the same table. Dib and Dil were watching them from a near-by table.

"So, got any info?" Dib asked. "I got that Gaz is not much of the popular girl. Mean and sometimes insance, to everyone."

"Well, I don't know much about your brother. After all, he is from another world." Dib responded.

"My brother Tommy is brave, smart, and popular. Everyone loves him, and that's what makes me my brother. However, he does say I 'annoy' and 'embarress' him." Dil said using air quotes.

"Yep, that's what my sister says, too."

Back with Tommy and Gaz...

"So, you make a lot of movies?" Gaz asked.

"In my spare time. More like my hobby. Hey, maybe when we get into my world, we can make a flim, together." Tommy suggested.

"Sounds great." Gaz blushed. Tommy did too. The love trance came to them again, about to kiss until a voice interrupted them.

"Find if we join you guys?" it asked. The voice came from Kimi and Zim was next to her, holding their lunch trays.

"Sure." Tommy replied. Him and Gaz slided over for space for Zim and Kimi.

"What were ya guys talking about?" Zim wanted to know.

"Tommy is a flim director. And he says that when we get back into his world, we're gonna make a video." Gaz replied.

"Great. Say, how about all four of us can be in Tommy's video? Like, you and Tommy can be one duo, and me and Zim will be another." Kimi said. Zim somehow blushed at this.

"Cool. I'm sure something here or back home can inspire us." said Tommy. The two teams looked at each other lovingly (Zim and Kimi were across from each other, so were Tommy and Gaz). The trance came to them again, kissing. They were about to until Dib and Dil attack them, interrupting what everyone else is doing.

"Get off, big head!" Zim demanded.

"My head's not big!" Dib snapped. Dil snickered.

"Now that you mention it, your head does look big." he said. Dib groans.

"Dil, Dib! What the heck are you guys doing!" Tommy shouted.

"Yeah!" Gaz agreed.

"Uh, spying on you guys?" Dil replied.

"Come on, guys. Let's find another place to seat at." Kimi smugly. The four kids left leaving Dib and Dil sad/upset. Zim evilly laughed to himself after that.

Later...

After school was over, Zim asked Kimi to come over to his place and Kimi is only happy to do so for some reason.

"Listen, Kimi," said Zim as the two came in. "I got something...important to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Kimi hopefully.

"Uh, well, first, can we go...to the basement?"

"Why not here?" Kimi asked puzzled.

Zim thought. "Because...I don't like...spies! That's it."

"Oh I see. Shy, huh?" Kimi asked with a smirk.

"Just followed me to the basement!

Kimi and Zim head downstairs to Zim's basement.

"So what do you want to tell me, Zim?" Kimi asked.

"One thing at a time, Kimi. Stand over there and ignore the cage with a sheet covering something very important underneath." said Zim, pointing to something covered with a sheet.

Kimi looks puzzled but does so anyway.

"Okay, so now...oops!" Kimi tripped and grabs the sheet. But as she stood up, the sheet fell up and revealed Angelica, Susie, Phil, and Lil in a cage!

"Kimi!" Susie cried out.

"Susie? Angelica? Phil? Lil?" Kimi asked alarmed. He then looks angrily at Zim. "What is this?"

"Sorry, Kimi! Not today!"

Zim pulls a lever nearby and Kimi got hit by a blast. Kimi screams as something takes hold of her mind.

Meanwhile...

Dib and Dil are walking down the sidewalk.

"Man, what are we we going to do?" asked Dib with a groan. "This is terrible."

"Actually, now that I think of it, everything's okay." Dil said with a throught.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, maybe the space time continunity isn't collapsing after all. I mean, nothing happens right. And maybe we're being too protective of our brother and sister. We should let them stay together." Dil suggested.

Dib thought of it and shrugs, "You're right. I was concerned Gaz maybe getting in too deep by getting involved with that Tommy boy, to tell you the truth. I was afraid Tommy may take my sister away. But I guess I was being overprotective. I think we should apologized."

"Here's our chance." Dil said pointing.

The two sees Tommy and Gaz nearby about to kissed. They run up.

"Tommy! Gaz!" yelled Dib.

The two stopped and looked angrily at Dib and Dil.

"Not again!" yelled Tommy.

"Can't you two idiots for once leave us alone?" agreed Gaz angrily.

"Listen, we're sorry that..."

"You should be! Get between us again and you'd both dead!" snapped Gaz. Gaz takes Tommy's hand. "Let's go, Tommy."

"Yeah. Dil, next time, don't bother." snapped Tommy, still upset about earlier.

The two looked in shock as the couple left.

"Oh man, what have we done?" asked Dil groaning.

Then, the ground starts to shake. Tommy and Gaz were too away to hear it tremble.

"Oh, no!" Dib yelled.

Meanwhile, back in Zim's lab...

"Now, that you're brainwashed, I can use your ninja powers, make clones of you and control the world!" Zim laughs evilly.

"You'll never get away with this!" Susie snarled.

"But I just did. And there's nothing you and your friends can do about it."

"What are you gonna do to us, then?" asked Phil.

"Hmm...I might rip your bodies apart and keep whatever's left of you."

"You're sick, you know that!" Lil angrily.

"I know I am." Zim then looked at the controlled Kimi. Directly intothe eyes, it wasn't the same as Zim felt.

Before Kimi was being controlled, Zim could see something beyond the female. Her love. But now, it was being blocked. However, Zim shook it off.

"Get ahold of yourself, Zim," he said to himself. "Gir! Watch the smelly humans! I'll be cloning Kimi which will be...over there!" Gir's eyes glowed red again and watched Angelica, Phil, Lil and Susie still.

"Creepy..." Phil said.

Zim on the other side of the lab was now making clones of Kimi out of his cloning machine. Many Kimi's were coming out one by one. Somehow, in someway, Zim felt very, very guilty.

Outside, Gaz and Tommy were talking about their brothers.

"Can you believe that, Tommy?" Gaz asked.

"I know! Why do brothers always have to bug us and...embarress us?" questioned Tommy.

"Don't know. It's like their duty. But the more we're away from them, the better."

"Yeah. Listen, about your dad..."

Gaz sighs. "Look! I just don't wanna talk about it!"

"But Gaz..." then, Tommy kissed her on the lips suddenly. Gaz gave that kiss back. It lasted for about a minute.

"Well, OK." Gaz blushed. "You see, my dad never spends enough time with me. He's always busy saving mankind. We only do stuff together and Dib, one day a year. It's just not enough...dad doesn't get it...Dib doesn't get it..." Gaz fell down crying. Tommy put his hand on the goth girl's shoulder.

"Gaz, I'm so sorry." he said softly. "Hey, wait a minute!"

"What?" Gaz asked wiping off the tears.

"How about you can visit my world? The people there are way smarter and you'll love my parents."

"Really?"

"Really. I promise." Tommy and Gaz kissed again.

"Maybe Zim has a portal."

"Yeah, that's how I got here."

"Well, it's gotta be better than Dib's. Which he doesn't have, I think." Gaz and Tommy ran off to Zim's house. Unknown to them, Zim was coming up with an evil plan...

They arrived at Zim's place. For some reason, the gnomes Zim uses to attack intruders didn't bothered this time. They went straight in.

"So where do you supposed Zim's lab is at?" supposed Tommy.

"I am not sure. Zim always keeps his entrances to that place hidden." admitted Gaz.

They searched the house for what seems to be hours. But eventually, they met again in the kitchen.

"Great. Nothing." sighs Tommy as he pushes his hand on the wall. What he doesn't know is that he pushes a button nearby and a hole opens up beneath. They fell in.

The two screamed as they slided down a tube. Soon they entered Zim's lab.

"Well, that works." Gaz said amazed.

"Okay, let's go find that portal." Tommy said getting up and helping his new love up. They heard some giggling.

"Is that Zim?" Gaz asked.

The two goes to where they hear the laughing from and hid. As they hide and looked, they gasped.

"It's Zim!" Gaz said.

"And Kimi! Oh no!" Tommy added. "Well, my brother was right about the aliens."

"What are we waiting for? We can't let him do this."

"I know, I know." Gaz kissed Tommy.

"For my last good-bye." she said and left. However, the Kimi clones saw her do this and they attacked Gaz. Luckily, she knew the moves from her game.

She kicked and punched them out.

"That settles that." Gaz said sasitifed.

"Gaz, help!" a voice yelped.

"Tommy!" the kid turned around and saw Tommy, being held by Zim. The alien was laughing evilly. "Put him down!"

"No!" Zim snapped. "Soon, I'll have enough clones to rule the world!" he laughs evilly again then coughs and resumes back to laughing.

Gaz glares at Zim, the one who is holding her love hostage. "Let Tommy go or else!" Gaz demanded.

"Or else what?" Zim mocked.

Gaz glares and begins her attack. But Zim got his spider-legs out and dodged. Gaz tries to use what moves she can, but no matter what, Zim keeps dodging.

"Foolish Gaz! Have Tommy and Kimi never arrived, you and I would made a great team. Too bad it's not this time." mocked Zim again.

'He's right. I may be no match for him. Or am I?' thought Gaz. Then she looks around and sees Kimi nearby, brainwashed but not doing anything. Gaz smirks and jumps toward her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Zim alarmed.

Gaz grabs Kimi and holds her.

"Now who's playing the hostage game? You want Kimi? Let Tommy go!" Gaz demands. "Or I'd do something terrible in the next minute!"

Zim thought about this carefully. He seemed to like no...love Kimi. In some way. Then, he put Tommy down.

"So, I think we did a little deal?" Gaz asked.

"Yes. Now...leave with your boyfriend!" Zim demanded.

"What?" asks Tommy.

"JUST YOU TWO LEAVE!" Gaz dropped Kimi and her and Tommy left the lab. Zim went up to Kimi and kissed her. This, broke the brainwashing and Kimi seemed to kiss back.

Susie, Angelica, Phil, and Lil, from the cage, were watching in disgust.

"Eww, that's sick!" Angelica yelled.

"Zim, I love you." Kimi said.

"I...I...I got something to tell you." says Zim.

"I don't think Chuckie gonna's like this." Phil whispered to his sister.

"What is it, Zim?" questioned Kimi.

Meanwhile...

"How are we going to get Tommy and Gaz to forgive us? They won't listened." Dib complained.

"I don't know. Let's asked Chuckie, he may have an answer." Dil suggested, seeing Chuckie up ahead.

As they approached Chuckie, Dib was about to speak up but Chuckie interrupted. "Hey, have you guys seen Kimi and Tommy? I haven't seen them since they went off with Gaz and that green kid a while ago."

"Ha ha! Zim must have kidnapped them!" yelled Dib.

"Okay, I have enough. Look, I am not sure why you think this Zim kid is an alien but I will prove you wrong." said Chuckie going towards the direction of Zim's house.

"Wait, don't!" yelled Dil as he and Dib followed Chuckie inside Zim's house.

"Zim? Zim? Where are ya? We need to talk to you." Chuckie called out.

"Are you crazy? Zim will hear you!" hushed Dib.

"Well, nothing happened so far."

A while later of searching...

"See, what did I..."

Before Chuckie could continued, he pushes a button nearby and a hole opens up beneath. They fell in.

The two screamed as they slided down a tube. Soon they entered Zim's lab.

"We're back in that alien's lab!" Dil said.

"Okay, so we're here. That doesn't mean..."

Chuckie stops speaking as he sees Dil and Dib looking up ahead in shock. Chuckie turns and sees the most surprising they he ever saw: Zim (without his human disguise) and Kimi...kissing!

"Kimi!" Chuckie yelled.

"Chuckie?" Kimi turned around.

"Zim!" Dib shouted and pointed.

"Dib human." Zim mumbled.

"Kimi, what the heck do you think you're doing!" Chuckie demanded.

"Yeah! Zim's a real alien! And you just kiss him!" Dib added.

"Look here, Dib human!" Zim snapped. "I...I..."

"We're in love." Kimi finished.

Chuckei gapes in shock at his sister's announcement. He then frowns deeply.

"No way! No sister of mine is in love with...with that thing." snapped Chuckie angrily.

"Who are you calling a thing?" protested Zim angrily.

"Chuckie, please listen..." Kimi begins to protest.

"No! We're leaving!"

Chuckie grabs Kimi and takes her out of the lab. Dib and Dil looks on in shock.

"No! Don't let him take her away from me, human Dib!" begged Zim

Dib looks surprised. "You really love her, do you?" asked Dib.

Zim nods sadly.

Outside...

"Once we get home, I am not allowing you to date ever again!" snapped Chuckie angrily as he and Kimi came out of Zim's house.

"How? Zim's portal's the only way back home!" snapped Kimi.

"We'd find another way back. Besides, I am taking you away from that creep at all times!"

"Chuckie, please."

"Chuckie, what's going?" Chuckie sees Tommy and Gaz approaching.

"Glad to see you, Tom. I just saved Kimi from a terrible fate." Chuckie said with a frown.

"We already did that when we got Zim to let Tommy go in exchange for me letting Kimi go." Gaz said. "He free her with a kiss later."

"Ah ha! He was going to use her for his evil! Dil was right!" exclaimed Chuckie.

"Tommy, talk to him! He won't let me see Zim anymore." begged Kimi.

"What?" gasped Tommy in shock. "Chuckie, how can you be so cruel?"

"He was kissing her! He was going to use her for evil! He brainwashed her to love him after you two left!" protested Chuckie.

"Chuckie, Zim loves Kimi and she's back. We can see it in their eyes. I should know. I am in love too."

"So, you want my sister too?" snapped Chuckie angrily.

"Not anymore." Tommy said, holding Gaz's hand. "I am in love...with Gaz."

"Huh?" asked Chuckie confused. Then he shakes it off. "Even so, he's an alien, she's a human being!"

"Who cares what's the difference? I am some sort of Goth yet Tommy has seen me as a very nice girl. Maybe Kimi saw the same thing in Zim. He may be an Invader but he's a worst one and can be a good guy if given the chance." Gaz pointed out.

"What Gaz's trying to say is, as long as there's such thing as true love, species or outside looks no longer matters." agreed Tommy.

Chuckie doesn't know what to say.

"Chuckie, does that mean I can have Zim back?" Kimi asked. Her brother still didn't say a word. "Chuckie?"

"Well...it comes to me that...you can have Zim back." Chuckie finally said. Kimi hugged him and Gaz and Tommy looked in awe.

"I'm gonna run back to Zim's place and give him the news!"

"And I'm coming with you..." Kimi glared at Chuckie. "To make sure everything works out and apologize!"

"We'll come with you." Tommy said. The four went back to Zim's house and fell into the lab.

"Kimi?" Zim asked, looking up. She hugged the alien. Then, Chuckie came up to the both of them.

"Look, Zim. I'm sorry about before. I was...not safe with you and Kimi. After all, you two are very different. Not that's in a bad way." he tried to explain.

"What my brother Chuckie is saying is that after what Tommy and Gaz said about true love, species or outside looks don't matter." Kimi finished.

"I'm the one who said that!" Tommy interrupted.

"To get to the point, you can have Kimi back." Chuckie said.

"Really?" asked Zim.

"Really...Go on! Kiss already!" so, Kimi and Zim's lips touched and kissed each other.

"Hey, a little help over here?" a voice interrupted. It came from Angelica from the cage who was still with Susie, Phil, and Lil.

"Oh, sorry." Zim walked up to the cage and pushed a button, letting the four out (and fall).

"Thank you! Thank you!" Angelica yelled.

"Man, it felt we were stuck in that cage for hours." Phil said.

"We were stuck in that cage for hours, Phil." Lil corrected.

"Oh, yeah."

"You guys don't have to tell us. We saw and heard the whole thing." Susie said.

"So what now?" Dil added. He and Dib were still in the lab, haven't left yet.

"Well, now it's time to see Tommy's world. After hearing so much about it, I can't wait to see it myself." Gaz said holding her boyfriend's hand.

"And so will I. Besides, I got nothing else better to do." Zim said smiling at Kimi.

"Uh, one thing, Zim. The peopke of our world isn't so stupid like the ones here." Lil said pointing out Zim's appearance.

"Oh..."

Later...

After getting their disguises on, Zim and Gir activated the portal and they soon ends up in AGU! World.

"Wow. This place looks great, Tommy! You were right." Gaz said amazed. "And look at me!"

"Yeah, you looked beautiful than ever." Tommy said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going home. I have enough adventure for one day. Chuckie, can you walked me home?" Angelica asked Chuckie sweetly.

"Gosh, sure." Chuckie said, blushing.

"Come on. We got a movie to do. Right, Tommy?" Kimi asked her friend.

"Oh right." Tommy said with a smile.

Tommy, Gaz, Kimi, and Zim left to go do their movie.

"Well, thank goodness, that's over." Lil said with a sigh.

"Yeah. I still can't believe I'm in another world!" Dib said amazed. Gaz's brother decided to come along too to see Tommy's world for himself.

"If you like, we can show you around." Susie offered.

Dib paused, then shrugs. "Aw, why not? At least I know Zim won't do anything crazy."

"Crazy! Me am crazy!" laughed Gir madly.

"But as for Gir..." Dib said uneasily.

As the kids left, they were unaware that a portal just opens and a figure came out.

"Perfect. I waited for my chance and now, that idiot Zim got me it. He's pay the day he crossed me." laughed the figure.

Then, whoever it is runs off, beginning her evil plan.

Tommy was setting the camera up and Gaz was helping him. Kimi and Zim were setting up for the movie.

"So, what's the movie gonna be about?" Zim asked.

"I don't know, really. I want action, adventure in it. But most of all...romance." Tommy replied.

"Tommy, that's so thoughtful." Gaz said. Tommy blushed.

"Thanks."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get rolling!" Kimi said.

Meanwhile, Dil, Dib and the rest were exploring the AGU! world.

"So, if aliens exist in your world, it just might happen here." said Dil to Dib.

"Oh, please! Not even a million years we'll see aliens in this world! That's a bunch of hoopla!" Lil snapped.

"Mark my words, I'll show you all an alien from this world!"

"I think you got your wish!" a voice said. Then, Tak, in her alien form, appeared.

"Ah ha! I knew it!"

"Tak! What are you doing here!" Dib demanded.

"I came back here for my revenge! Now, tell me, where's Zim, or else your new friends will suffer the...things!" Tak said.

"So, what do we do now?" Phil asked.

"RUN!" Susie responded. They screamed and ran from the alien.

"Man, aliens look disgusting in this world!" Angelica said.

"You tell me where's the rebels' hidden base is." Zim, in his acting role, demands.

"I will not. For my loyalty to my friends are stronger than your demand." Kimi responded, acting.

"I have ways of making you talked." Zim said grabbing Kimi. The two looked at each and leaned forward, about to kissed.

"Run!" yelled Dib as he and the others run passed.

"What the...?" Zim yelled alarmed and annoyed.

"Cut, cut!" yelled Tommy. "What are you guys think you're doing?"

"Running, what else?" Angelica yelled.

"From what?" Gaz asked.

A blast nearly hits the group.

"From me." Tak said arriving with her blaster that she just fired.

"Tak!" Zim screamed surprised.

"Who?" Kimi asked.

"Fellow Irken. Wanted revenge on me since forever."

"Yes. I have tracked you to this universe and now I will have my revenge!" yelled Tak as she aims her blaster at Zim.

"Over my dead body!" Kimi protested defending her new boyfriend.

"And ours." Tommy and Gaz running over, getting into fighting positions.

"Fine. The more, the merriers." said Tak with a smirk.

She pulled out a remote laser thing and pushed a button that zapped the four out of nowhere. The others saw this and Tak turned to them.

"So, who's next?" she asked. The rest just put their hands up in reply.

Meanwhile, Kimi, Zim, Tommy and Gaz were in...a cave still in the same world.

"Wow, nice cave." Gaz said.

"Nice? We gotta get back to our friends." Kimi concerned.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Tommy.

"Hmm...I think I have a plan." Zim was smiling. The others looked confused.

"What is your plan, Zim?" Kimi asked her boyfriend.

Zim takes out some sort of communicator thingie out of his backpack and speaks into it.

"Gir, it's Zim! I got a job for you. Where are you?" Zim said speaking into the communicator.

"Green lady about to zapped us." responded Gir stupidly via communicator.

"Look, I need you two to get some sort of zapping thingie away from Tak and uses it to bring us back. Is that clear?"

"He won't be able to do it. Is there a way I can control him via video game?" Gaz asked.

"I got something to do that right here, why?"

"Good." Gaz said with a smirk as she takes out a Game Slave.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Tommy asked.

Gaz smiles and kisses Tommy. "Yes."

Tommy smiles back. "Then go to it!"

Gaz takes control of Gir with her video game. Back with Tak, she has everyone defeated expect for him.

"Now, what to do with you..." she smirked. Then, Gir's eyes glowed red and started to attack Tak. The attacks came from the moves from Gaz.

"You know, this isn't half bad." Gaz said.

"It's so cold in here. I wish we had a blanket." Kimi shivered.

"Not to worry my love." Zim pulls out two blankets from his backpack.

"Where did you get those from?" Tommy asked.

"Expeirmenting on them. But don't worry, they're still normal." Kimi takes one blankets and covers it around her and Zim. They both blushed.

After Gaz was done defeating Tak, she cuddled up with Tommy with the other blanket.

"All right, you win! I'll go! You may have won this time, but I'll return!" Tak yelled and Dib put her back into the IZ world with a small machine thing.

"Well other alien creep gone. Problem solved." Angelica sighs in relief.

"Not yet. We still don't know where Tommy and the others are at." Susie pointed out.

"Actually I think I do. If I hooked up my teleporting device to Gir, it should picked up where he's getting his signal from. I can tell Gaz is behind Gir defeating Tak, I know it." explains Dib.

"Uh, hey Junea?" asked Gir puzzled, having once again, no idea what just happened.

"Where did you get that teleporting device anyway?" asked Lil puzzled.

"Who cares?"

Dib plugs his device into Gir's head. After a while...

"Found them." Dib said then he pushes a button. Soon the group teleported out. Soon they ended up in the cave with Tommy, Gaz, Kimi, and Zim.

"What took you so long?" joked Tommy.

"Oh bother." Dib said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, for once Dib, you did something right." joked Zim as well.

"Just be glad we're helping you of this place."

Tommy smiles to Gaz and hugs her. "Come on, let's go...anywhere."

Gaz blushes and hugs back.

The rest know what's gonna happen, so Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Dil, Dib and Gir leave the four alone.

Then, Tommy and Gaz kiss on the lips! And so do Kimi and Zim. Unknown to them, the others are watching this.

"So sweet." Lil sighed.

"Yet somehow creepy." Dil said.

10 years later, Tommy & Gaz and Kimi & Zim got married, because of their one true love...made everything become true.

THE END


End file.
